


Thief

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: “You think you can steal from me?” He asks, voice gravelly and thick, laced with venom.





	Thief

Beth whimpers lightly, both aroused and frightened by Rick’s sudden movement.

He stands before her, eyes narrowed and filled with heat, holding a fistful of her blonde hair within his hand. He pulls slightly, causing pain, and she groans outwardly.

She’s never seen him look so mad, so enraged. His nostrils flair as he watches her.

“You think you can steal from me?” He asks, voice gravelly and thick, laced with venom.

Beth whimpers, shaking her head. “I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind,” she supplies dumbly. Really, she knew stealing one of his blankets would more likely than not set him off. She was hoping to get a rise from the man.

Rick laughs without amusement before spitting on the floor of his cell, to the left of the girl. “Mind? Beth, what the hell’s the matter with you? I told you people, you’re a part of the group, but you stick to your stuff and I’ll stick to mine.”

Beth nods quickly, her knees beginning to hurt as she kneels before him on the floor. He’s still holding her tightly by the hair. She finds herself shivering.

“What, are you still cold?” He asks, noticing her movements. Beth doesn’t correct him, doesn’t admit she’s shivering from arousal more so than the chill of the air.

Suddenly Rick’s angry eyes develop a devious glint. Just like that the anger dissipates and arousal takes over. This is what Beth had hoped for. She wanted his anger, his rage, and she wanted him to take it out on her; preferably with his cock.

“Thieves like you deserve to freeze,” he tells her, smirking.

Releasing her hair, he grabs for her thin cotton shirt. Before Beth has the chance to blink, he’s pulling it from her thin frame. Her small but perky breasts meet the cool air and her nipples harden into little buds. Her eyes flutter closed briefly and her cheeks heat up due to both arousal and embarrassment.

Rick flicks at the left bud, causing Beth to moan loudly.

“I always figured you for a slut.” His words should hurt but they don’t, they spurn her on. Beth reaches out for his belt, her nimble fingers on the metal fastener. Before she can undo anything he’s batting her hands away.

“You do as I say, when I say to do it. Understand that?”

The blonde nods quickly, biting at her lower lip.

“Do you know what happens to sluts who steal?” He asks her afterwards, his own hands replacing where hers were on his belt. He begins to work the material

Beth shakes her head, her own big blue eyes meeting his. He grins.

“They get punished.”

Rick pulls his belt from his pants before tossing it aside. He unbuttons his pants and pulls down the zipper. The material pools around his ankles.

Beth looks on with wide eyes and parted lips at his cock as it stands to attention before her, covered by his boxer briefs. She wants to touch him, to taste him, to feel him inside of her. For now, she knows, feeling him inside of her mouth will have to do.

“Well?” He grumbles, grasping her by the hair once more. “What are you waiting for, slut? Take my cock in your damn mouth and make me cum.”

She nods eager, grasping him through his briefs. She watches Rick’s eyes as they clamp shut, his lips tightening as he drops his head backwards, preparing to feel pleasure.

The blonde strokes him briefly, the cotton in between their skin, before she can’t take it any longer and pulls the material down. It gathers around his ankles, above his pants.

Beth is quick to wrap her lips around his cock, taking him in like an offering. She sucks and licks and strokes at every inch of flesh she finds available before her, doing her best to ensure his ultimate pleasure. She wants Rick to never forget this moment, to never forget her kneeling before him.

Rick groans from above, his hands tightening in her hair. He begins to pound into her mouth, not caring when he hears little gagging noises here and there. He feels far too good to stop. She’s a slut, she can manage his cock.

Beth does her best to accommodate to his thrusts. She parts her mouth further, sucking and licking at his cock as he fucks her mouth roughly.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, sweat now caressing the flesh of his skin. “Take it all slut, take it all thief.”

Beth whimpers and does as told, his words pushing her forward. By now she’s sure to have bruises on her knees, bruises on his scalp where he’s pulling at her hair, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about right now is making Rick cum, allowing Rick to fill her mouth with everything he has to offer her.

She begins to play with his balls as he continues to thrust into her wet mouth, her fingertips tracing patterns along the flesh she finds there.

Rick’s stomach tightens, his cock following suit, and he cums in thick spurts down the young girls waiting throat.

Beth gags slightly but keeps him inside of her mouth, not minding when his cum spills over and coats her chin, falling in little droplets onto her bare chest.

Now spent, Rick pulls out. He releases the girl’s hair and she drops to the ground, tired and used but also satisfied. The concrete is cold beneath her body.

Her jaw aches but she doesn’t care. She only cares that she finally did it, she finally riled Rick up enough to retaliate, and retaliate he did.

Bending over, he picks her shirt up off the ground and tosses it over to her. Afterwards, he grabs the blanket from his bed and tosses that, too, much to Beth’s surprise and pleasure.

“If I catch you sneaking around in here again,” he tells her, eyes glistening, “your punishment will only get worse.”

Beth hopes that’s a promise.


End file.
